Arrow-what's next?
by gabioni
Summary: This is how i imagine Arrow could continue after season 3. (Just getting started)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The darkness around her was incomprehensive. There was a metalling smell in the room, if that was just a simple room, of course. The floor was cold and hard, she could feel her feet numb, probably from a sedative of some kind from which the effect did not ran off.

" _Crap! Oliver will go mental when he finds out"_

What she did was stupid indeed and even a child could say that, but there wasn't much of a choice. How could it be? Not in this situation anyway. Felicity tried to get on her feet, but the further she could go was on her knees and that was the moment when she realized that her hands weren't tied.

" _Finally some good news!"_

When she finally managed to almost get on her feet her head hit a hard surfrace and she was back where she started: on the floor. Maybe there was a way out, or maybe Oliver was already trying to save her, but that meant that he knew about her whereabouts and there was a big "if" in there. It was freezing in that weird not big enough cell. Her colorful summer dress and her white thin sweater were not enough at the moment, truth be told, she felt naked. Felicity tried to find her bag somewhere on the floor, not that she really expected to find anything, but it was worth the try. Nothing.

 _"Of course! Just my luck"_

Oh how she missed Oliver right now! The warmth of his body embracing hers, the softness of his kiss on her lips, the never-ending nights of love and even the sound of his breath when he was asleep. It felt like only yesterday they arrived on the Mykonos island and they were amazed by the beauty of a new, untouched-by-evil place. But that was 8 months ago. That was the moment when Oliver returned from the League to save the city once again and after he did just that, said that he chooses her over the Arrow. That was the happiest moment in years and now everything went to hell, again.

It was kind of beautiful that day, the sun was up for some time but they chose to stay in late in order to relax and simply be lazy. The room looked expensive, way too expensive for Oliver's saving, but Felicity promised that she wouldn't worry, not this time, she just wanted to enjoy everything. She got up before Oliver did and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower and by the time she was done and back in the room Oliver was also awake.

"Morning handsome", said Felicity with the smile of a teenager in love for the first time. "How did you sleep? No nightmares?"

"Actually, I had a good one this time" answered Oliver with a playful smile while he got up and got closer to Felicity.

"Really? And how do you feel about sharing?"

"Well, you were in it and it looked like you just got out of the shower. Hmm, you were so beautiful and perfect" continued Oliver

"Oh yeah? And what happened next?" asked Felicity entering his little game.

"Well, at first i just took you in my arms" said Oliver doing the exact same thing. "And after that i just started to kiss you, i need to show you in order to understand, can i?"

"Of course" said Felicity laughing. "This is important, you need to be very explicit in order for me to understand"

And that was it. They started another day of consuming passion and happiness. Everything in Starling City seemed so far away that it almost didn't even felt real. The deaths, the battles and all the pain was now gone. They were out of it, they could have their share of well deserved free time. Or so they thought. It was evening when they decided to go take a walk, the sun wasn't down yet and the breeze was so warm that you could say that it was trying to confort you somehow. Greece was treating them well and the fact that they were on an island gave them a certain sense of security and peace. No one knew where they went, not even John and no one could find out that easily. Oliver went to buy something to eat while she was standing on a bench in the middle of a park. After a few moments she saw three white man wearing a suit, walking towards her. With all her efforts to ignore them, it became kind of hard to do that, when they stopped in front of her, asking questions.

"Where's the Arrow?" asked one of them, very calm

And that was the moment when instead of shutting up and buy some time, she said the most stupid thing on Earth. "What's your buissness with him?"

The next thing she knew was that she woke up in a dark,cold cell, alone and with no hope of escape. While she was sitting on the floor remembering that whole day, a long squeak intrerrupted her thoughts, filling her with fear and panic.A big , metallic door opened, and a bright light invaded the room taking away Felicity's sight for one moment. While she was still accomodating with it, a girl's voice broke the silence.

"Miss Smoak? We have to go, like right now!"


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

"Run faster! C'mon!" shouted the unknown girl

But Felicity couldn't. Her feet felt like lead and her head was about to explode, and before she knew it, even the stairs seemed to be against her.

"C'mon Felicity! We are almost there, you can do it, here, let me help you" said the girl, but it sounded more like a prayer.

The misterious girl took her arm and helped her up the stairs. In front of them was a fence that had a little opening in the middle. That was their way out. Everything looked so green, so natural, almost untouched by human hand. The sun was up and there were some clouds that threatened that beautiful weather. The two girls ended up in a thick, little forest, that looked good enough to be a hiding place, but Felicity's "new friend" didn't gave any signs of stopping.

"I need to stop. I can't go any further" said Felicity with the voice of a person in pain.

"We can't stop now. Soon they will learn that you are not in your cell anymore and after that they will figure it out that i am to blame for this, and believe me, we do not want to be around for that."

"Who are you? I don't even know you !" asked Felicity starting to panic. "Who are they?!"

"We have to get to safety and i'll explain. I promise. But we have to keep moving"

They ran for another ten minutes and arrived in front of a big fence after which was something that looked like a mansion. The girl had an acces card and they both eneterd easily. The house was made in greek style. It was white, with a lot of columns and big windows. The two floors of the house, if it could be called like this, made it look even bigger. Now was the moment when Felicity started asking herself like a million questions, but she was too tired to put them. The two of them got inside. The inside was even more impresive, also in greek style with all kind of paintings and statues, but Felicity didn't had the time to observe more than that beacause the misterious friend took her in one of the rooms downstairs.

The room looked normal, but very expensive. Everything looked expensive there. Now was the moment when she could look better at the new face that rescued her. She was beautiful, even if the hair and the eyes seemed plain because of their colour: brown, it was something about her. She was wearing a white undershirt and a white jacket with blue jeans and a pair of black Converse. Her hair was long, but not too long and straight. The good news were that nothing about her looked threatening,yet.

"Hanna" said the girl all of the sudden,while helping Felicity sit on the bed.

"What?" asked Felicity like she wasn't paying attention until then.

"My name...is Hanna"

"Well Hanna, I have like a million questions" said Felicity while closing her eyes.

"I know, but now sleep. We'll talk after"

After that Felicity did not hear anything else. It was night when she woke up and that was the next thing she knew. She got out of the bed and started wandering around, thinking maybe she could just leave, find a phone and call Oliver. But her thoughts were intrerrupted by Hanna walking towoards her with a glass of water and a sandwich.

"Leaving so soon?" wondered Hanna

"I need to talk to Oliver. Tell him i'm ok and that he is in danger"

"Yeah, but in order to do that we need to get to the mainland first, if we call from here they will know and i need to make a plan before leaving" answered Hanna.

"Where are we? Which mainland?"

"Oh, right..we are in Ireland..."

"What ?!" shouted Felicity paniked." We are on the other side of Europe?!"

"Look..Hey! Stop ! I know, it's not the coolest thing ever, but we'll be fine.. i promise. I need to know why is Oliver targeted by the Ordin of Druids."

"...The what?"asked Felicity shattered.

"It's a messed up group that turns innocent kids into weapons and ruins their childhood and their life. I need to know if Oliver did something to piss them off at some point."

"I have no idea. He doesn't exactly talks about his time away. But the chances are that he did. How do you know all those things about the order of whatever? Who are you?" asked Felicity starting to get even more scared that she already was.

"Well...i was one of them" answered Hanna sounding scared of Felicity's reaction.

"Oh great ! A.R.G.U.S, League of Asassins and now this ! Great ! I'm 25 and i almost died more than sixty year old. And what can you do ? Kill a person with a pen ?"asked Felicity sarcastic.

"Well i prefer guns, but i can kill with almost everything"

Felicity's jaw dropped. She did not knew if she felt really safe or in mortal danger. But it was too late for that, if the girl wanted her dead, she would have been already dead. So, the important thing now was to talk to Oliver and get back to Starling City.

"We need to talk to Oliver, or at least John. If the Arrow pissed someone off, they are all in danger now. We need to go. now!" said Felicity fast .

"Ok. Here are some clothes, a summer dress is not exactly common in these places, a leather jacket and some pants on the other hand are more suitable. Oh, and no high heels, no ofence but you run like a little goose in them" said Hanna

"Right..ofence non-taken. How old are you anyway? How come that you learned to kill with a pen or everything at hand anyone?" asked Felicity now getting more curious than scared.

"Well, The Order took me in when i was four...so, i know to kill someone since i was ten, the tricky part was to become a surgeon. Oh, and i'm 21." answered Hanna serious.

"A surgeon at 21 years old! This is normal."said Felicity with a little bit of irony in her voice. "All right, i need a computer or a laptop. I can go on a secure line and talk to John. I am good at this, i promise".

Hanna did not say anything else and trusted her judgement. In 3 minutes Felicity managed to call "The Arrow team" safetly. The first image that apearred was John's face.

"Felicity ! We were so worried, you are off the radar for a month now! Oliver went crazy and left to search for you. Are you ok?" asked Diggle all at once.

"A month?! Shit ! We have a lot to talk about, we are in danger. I need you to come and get me from Ireland" continued Felicity fast.

"Ireland...?"

"No time to explain now, just come." ordered Felicity "Oh..and the chances are that we made a new enemy..."


	3. Chapter 2

_**If you think i should go on, please share it with me! It would be helpful :D**_

 **CHAPTER 2**

The first thing John Diggle did when she saw Felicity was to hug her. The airport was big and crowded, the people were speaking all kind of languages and everyone was on the move, but when Felicity saw a familiar face she could not concentrate on anything else than her friend that came to her rescue. Of course, the fact that she and Hanna were followed by a fucked-up Order with an own agenda was another reason for Felicity's happiness and relief.

"So?" asked Diggle all of the sudden "What the heck is happening? Where were you and Oliver ?"

"Oliver !" shouted Felicity "Is he ok? Where is he?"

"Well..we need to talk about this" answered John "He went after you and stopped answering his calls after a while. Actually, we have not heard from him in a week"

"What?" murmured Felicity with something in her voice that sounded like death.

"Let's get her home" intrerrupted Hanna. "She needs rest, take my word before saying anything else shocking to her"

John wanted to have a saying in this but after he looked better at Felicity's face, he changed his mind and left the questions for later.

"So you are comming with us ? " was the last thing John Diggle said. "It's not nice over there, i have to warn you".

"It never is" answered Hanna and left for the jet.

The jorney was nice. No incidents. They arrived in Starling City soon enough and after a good night of sleep everyone was in The basement, including Hanna who slept there. There was tension in the air about the new girl. Naturally, no one trusted her and everybody was even more suspicious about the fact that she knew where Felicity was and chose to save her .

"Sooo" said Thea in order to break the silence. "Anyone care to explain what happened here?"

"Yeah" continued Roy" This would be a great start considering that we brought a complete stranger in here"

"I mean you no harm, i promise" said Hanna" Actually i just want to help"

"Yes, you see about that, we heard that before" said Laurel getting offensive. "But never the less, you appear out of nowhere, saving Felicity, which is very convenient, and now you are here in the name of that fucked up Order that is trying to get Oliver. And i have trust issues, so you have to try harder".

"All right then. My name is Hanna, i was raised by The Ancient Order of Druids, which appeared in England at first. Their single purpose was to help gifted people reaching their true potential and using it in the name of good. That changed, obviously, and now they train people to see their limits and use them however they want."

"England? So what is their problem with Oliver?" asked Thea

"Well, that i do not know. What i do know, is that they wanted to use Felicity to get to him." continued Hanna

"What was your buisness with her?" asked Laurel intrigued

"I was her doctor" answered Hanna shortly

"Doctor?!" said Laurel laughing"How old are you ? Sixteen? "

"Yeah , well...age is very relative in there."

"And how exactly were they planning on using Felicity? Threaten to kill her?" asked Diggle curious

"...I can't tell you that.." said Hanna more like a whisper

"What?!" shouted Laurel getting really mad. And taking a sarcastic tone she continued: "Oliver is missing, again, and i am in the mood of slicing your throat right now, so you don't exactly find yourself in a place that you can have secrets"

"Well, i'd like to see you try" continued Hanna with a tone that could annoy even the most calm person on Earth. Her whole attitude changing in an instant.

The next thing Hanna knew was that a gun was pointed at her head and an arrow at her feet. The fact that she did not even blinked scared the shit out of everyone, but they have seen this before at Oliver, so they were not as suprised as one could think.

"Now you are going to shoot? Really? That low? Four against one? You must think very high of me" said Hanna laughing. "And Laurel..What's with the reaction? I thought you knew better than this. I don't even recognise you anymore" finised Hanna with a smile full of irony.

"RECOGNISE?" shouted Laurel. " You don't even know me, or what i am capable of ! "

"Oh, but i do" answered the girl. "All of you. I studied you for a month now. I know how you fight, with what and what are your weak spots"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" shouted Roy all of the sudden." Where is Oliver?!"

"Are you stupid?!" exploded Hanna. "Seriously?! Do you want to get yourself killed? I am here to save your asses and you are pointing guns at me, which by the way, i can take away, waaay too easily from you" continued th girl, now with a voice full of anger. "I am not gonna lie to you, but if i do not want to share, i am not gonna share. Period!"

" I don't think you are in a place where you can have conditions" said Roy with a grin

The next thing they knew was that Hanna took Laurel's gun from her hand and her knife from her other hand. Roy managed to shoot his arrow but in Laurel's foot and John Diggle's guns were already on the floor before he could even react. Thea stood back and watched the whole thing, with a smile on her face at the end.

"I like you" said Thea, when this was finished. " And i like your will to be honest, so i am gonna listen to your conditions... for now"

"Thank you!" shouted Hanna satisfied. "Now, let's find Oliver. When he is here, feel free to try slicing my throat or whatever"


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

She could remember vividly those days of love and passion. The sound of his voice, the way he looked at her, like he had anything he ever wanted and his strong arm that held her like she was the most fragile thing on Earth. She couldn't get out of her head that day when the storm decided to settlle in and beacause of that they stayed in all day.

Oliver woke her up with a kiss. A long, consuming kiss on her lips. But he didn't stop there, because soon enough he started to venerate her whole naked and perfect body with his soft kisses. She remembered that she couldn't get enough and, how, with every kiss they shared , she fell more deeply in love with him. His body against hers and his breath on her neck made her tremble . Everything was perfect. And the best part was that hey could just sit in each other's arm all day talking and enjoying one another.

"Are you happy?" asked Oliver with a flicker in his voice

Felicity looked at him amazed. "How can i not be? You are everything i ever wanted" said Felicity before pressing her body against him and kissing him

"That means that you will do me the honor of being my wife?" continued Oliver with a childish smile

"...What?" said Felicity starting to have a teenage-like smile on her face

"Felicity Smoak, will you be my wife?" asked Oliver again turning around and getting a little black velvet box.

When he oppened it there was the most beautiful ring Felicity has ever seen. It looked like a little crown, with a big rectangular diamond in the middle and two liitle red stones on each side, ruby by the looks of it. It was perfect. Beautiful, actually, the most beautiful present Oliver could ever give her, the oportunity to be his wife. So no surprize when the only thing she could say was:

"YES!"

It looked even more beautiful on her finger.

It was only when they decided to take a trip in the middle of the island a few days later when they decided to put it on a necklace for a while so it wouldn't get that was it, the kidnaping happened two days later and she didn't even got the chance to put it on her finger again. Until now...

She was looking at it and tears started running down her cheeks. She didn't even knew if it was the best thing for her to tell everyone.

 _"How can something so beautiful bring so much pain?"_


End file.
